An Adventure of Love
by nugget1999
Summary: Meet Anna, your typical exchange student. Meet Elsa, a lawyer. Now put them in a small town. Can love prevail? (Elsanna, AU, may contain smut)
1. Meet Anna Meet Elsa

**Hey Fwiends, my Elsanna writing is baaaack! You guys loved this story – And you still do. In fact, as I wrote this, there was almost 8,000 views – awesome you guys! That being said, it's not perfect – there's an understatement. So, as my latest project, not only will I continue After Aperture, I'm going to rewrite this whole thing! Not in one day, of course – I couldn't do that for the life of me. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new and improved An Adventure of Love!**

Anna Fjordine sighed. It was time for her to go to her new school, Monsters University. Here she was in Storybrooke, talking to, or rather being talked to, by Mayor Regina Mills. Mayor Regina Mills seemed nice, but Anna felt a level of worry about her. Anna could see there was a little anxiety in the black-haired mayor. To be honest, Anna had trouble finding the little town. When asked about that, Regina replied with, "It's a hidden gem." Still, the quaint little town reminded Anna of Animal Crossing or something. She thought of that mole that would annoy you if you didn't save your game. Ugh, she hoped there weren't anyone like that here.

Anna remembered when she got the scholarship. She was living in Arendelle, Norway, a year ago. She was enjoying her 18-year-old life, eating sandwiches and being a free spirit. Well, her and her parents didn't quite get along, and she hated that, but she had her best friend Kristoff, the "Grand Ice Master." Inwardly she giggled. Sometimes he could be quite silly.

Now, as for why she and her parents didn't get along—she, like everyone else, was a door when it came to dating—she swung. And when it came to swinging, she opened for women. And her parents didn't like that. Actually, she knew about being gay ever since she was 12. But she remained in the closet, dating guys by day and, by night, hooking up with a lover. She knew it was cheating, which was definitely wrong—but she couldn't help herself.

"So, that's all!" Regina ended her long tangent.

"Yeah, nice," said Anna, but she wasn't actually listening. No, her ADHD caused her notice a beautiful woman. The woman dressed very professionally, and she had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes. Anna was infatuated. Instantly Anna was planning to get this woman in bed with her.

_Anna, seriously? _She condemned herself, _Watch yourself, daggummit! Don't think like that!_

The woman's name was Elsa Flake. Elsa Flake was a young lawyer, about 21, fresh out of college. She had moved to Arendelle a few years ago. When it came to dating, Elsa was a lucky woman. She could have her pick at anyone as every man who was single swooned about her. She could very easily live like a queen and have every desperate man do everything she said. She'd be the real Ice Queen, no doubt. Of course, she was very kind-hearted but isolated, so that never really happened.

Like Anna, Elsa was also born and raised in Arendelle, Norway—and in a deeply Christian home. Her father was a reverend, and was highly respected by everyone in the religious community. He had worked with guys like Jon Acuff, Skillet, and even Pope Francis himself. Elsa definitely had a lot to live up to. And, for the most part, she was a good, down-to-earth, God-fearing girl. Well, except for one thing…

She regularly read up on other religions and beliefs, much to her father's dismay. Elsa liked to expand her mind, and one day, she looked into the forbidden subject of homosexuality. She soon read on the internet that there was a spectrum, which included the obvious straight, gay, and bisexual. But there was also pansexual, asexual, and even bi-curious—which was where she happened to fall under.

See, at a party her best friend Olaf—a giddy little man, by the way—took her to, she couldn't resist staring at the women, wondering what it would be like to kiss one. What would it taste like, feel like. Not only physically, but mentally, emotionally. She never mustered enough courage or drank enough shots to find out. She had once told her father of this, but he told her to conceal, not feel that stuff. Not one to disobey her father, she obliged.

"Bye, Olaf." She laughed as she got off the phone with Olaf.

"Who's she?" she said to herself. She was referring to the young woman staring at her from afar. A pretty girl, she had auburn hair in two braids, freckles, big green eyes, and her sense of fashion was totally cute. The eyes were what got Elsa's attention. Those striking green eyes. And that smile—it just lit everything up. Elsa's mind was racing, wondering what kissing that girl would feel like. She looked away. _Conceal, don't feel, Elsa, _she mentally told herself, _Conceal, don't feel._


	2. Anna Gets a Job

Anna met her roommate, an exchange student from Germany named Rapunzel, Punz for short. Punz had long, flowing hair that she was obsessed with combing. A bit strange, Anna admitted, but she figured it wasn't as strange as being a closet lesbian.

_"Guten Tag!"_ Punz greeted her.

"I, uh, I don't speak German. I'm from Norway." Anna replied nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that," apologized Punz, "It's just, when I get excited I kind of, y'know…"

"Yeah, I get it."

Anna went out on a walk to check out Storybrooke. She walked past all sorts of buildings. Flower shops, offices, diners, ice cream parlors. But one caught her eye. Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

Anna walked right in. She always loved old things, so she had to see it. She walked into the shop, and saw all sorts of things. She noticed a boy sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?" asked Anna.

The boy stopped. "Me? Of course not. He is."

He pointed at a middle-aged man wearing a suit, and using a cane. He had long, brown hair that was graying at the ends, and he was clean shaved.

"Yes, dearie, that's me." he confirmed in a Scottish accent. "How may I help you today?"

"Um, I just want to look around." Anna fumbled. "Hey, uh, you need any extra hands? See, I'm in college, and, well, I'd like some money."

"Of course," Mr. Gold answered, "I do need someone to keep the antiques clean."

"Hey, how come she gets to clean the objects?!" the boy protested.

"Oh, don't mind Henry. He's a nice boy, he's just going thru some changes right now." Said Mr. Gold.

"When can I start?" asked Anna.

"Next week. The first thing you'll clean will be that." He pointed at a metal lamp with the word PIXAR engraved in it. "Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands.

**So there's some Mr. Gold for you! Thanks so much for choosing this story to read! I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**50 views? Wow!**


	3. Her First Case

**Hey, so I couldn't keep you guys waiting.**

Elsa sighed and put her book down. She heard a knock on her office door. She walked up and opened it. There was a man in black pants and a black coat. His hair wild, but still had a bit of a style to it.

"Are you Ms. Flake?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "What do you need?"

He walked into the office and took a seat in a stray chair. "Well, I need a lawyer."

Elsa got excited. "For what?" she asked.

The man looked down. "Have you read _The Daily Mirror _lately?" he asked.

"No, sir. I don't trust newspapers."

"Then surely you must've heard talk around town."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm not very social."

"Well, this little girl was found dead in my home. Now I can assure, it wasn't me. Only problem is, our police force and DNA testing is a bit dated, so they can't find evidence that it wasn't me. I actually reported a break-in the night before."

Elsa was taking notes. "So you want me to be your defendant?" she concluded.

"Ms. Flake, I _need_ to." He said. "Mr. Incredible is working with the girl's family."

"Mr. Incredible?"

"Sorry, Mr. Par. He's so good his nickname is Incredible."

Elsa put her notepad down. "Well, I can help you. You're innocent, I can tell. What's your name?"

"I'm Jefferson. I…I make hats for a living." He answered.

"Okay, Jefferson, you have a lawyer."

Elsa walked Jefferson out of her office. She studied up on Mr. Par, and she decided she'd need someone who can get the files and records she needed. Not Regina, she's too biased…No, Elsa needed someone who had control of every business and every house, and was willing to give her what she needed.

The door to Mr. Gold's shop opened. Henry shouted, "Gold, we got one!"

Mr. Gold walked out of his office room. "Ah, Ms. Flake, good to see you," he said. "How can I help you?"

"Gold, I have a very important case and I need-" she pointed at the little notes she made, "—these records. From at most a week ago."

"Well, dearie, I have what you need," Mr. Gold said, handing her some files, "But I'll need something in return. You'll owe me a favor."

"Thank you," Elsa said as she walked out of the shop.

**Do you think Jefferson is innocent or guilty? Be sure to let me know! Also thanks for over 100 views! You guys rock!**


	4. Jefferson's Testimony

**Man, I'm in a updating craze this week! I love doing this for you guys! Man, I can't believe I've already gotten 200 views! Thanks so much!**

Anna was excited. Today Kristoff was going to visit Storybrooke! She couldn't contain herself!

Anna saw Kristoff drive into town. He got out of the car. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"So great to see you!" She squealed.

"You, too." Kristoff replied.

Elsa did not see this. She was in the courtroom, on the first day of the trial. People around town were calling it the "Mad Hatter" trial. Not Elsa. She knew Jefferson was innocent, and she was going to prove it.

Anna and Kristoff went to the courtroom to watch the trial. They sat next to Leroy, who couldn't stop spouting about how Jefferson did.

"Gossip girl," Kristoff whispered to Anna. She giggled.

Jefferson went up to the stand. He put his left hand on the bible, and rose his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Judge Hopper asked him.

"I do." Jefferson answered.

"Have a seat," ordered Hopper.

Jefferson sat in the chair.

"Jefferson, could you tell us where you were 3:30 a.m. on November 4th of this year?" Elsa asked Jefferson.

"I was just getting home, and I noticed the front door was unlocked, just like the night before. I knew another break-in happened before that, so I walked in with caution. That's when I found the girl dead, right in my kitchen." He said.

"Could you please describe her injuries?" asked Elsa.

"Well, uh, she was pretty cleaned up. She had a slit in her throat, but I didn't notice that until I checked to see if she was alive." He responded.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"I did, ma'am, and I called the cops as well."

"So then what did you do?"

"I checked around the house for any evidence left by whoever did it."

"That's awful convenient," objected Mr. Par.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Jefferson.

"You looked for evidence, and let me guess, you found none. Correct?" Mr. Par said to him.

"Yes."

Mr. Par stood up and approached Jefferson. "So either you covered up evidence, or tampered with it, which is illegal, or you were actually hiding evidence that you did it." he said.

"No, sir, I didn't find any evidence at all. And if I did, I wouldn't have touched it." said Jefferson.

"Jefferson, in these documents it says that you reported a break-in the night before," Elsa mentioned.

"Yes, ma'am, I did. A few hats were stolen." Jefferson answered.

"Did you ever find them?"

"Yes, ma'am, when I came home the night afterwards."

Mr. Par got up again. "Again, convenient. The only possible evidence you found were your hats. Folks, it's clear what happened. Jefferson obviously killed the girl. There was a struggle, and the hats were touched. So he hid his hats and reported a break-in. Then, the next night he put them back!"

The courtroom exploded with loud murmurs and shouting. Judge Hopper pounded his gavel.

"All right, that's enough!" he said. "I'm calling recess."

Elsa and Jefferson sat down.

"Kristoff, I'm going to talk to her," said Anna, "alone."

"Anna, she's busy," Kristoff said, "not now."

"Alright, Kristoff, you win."

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you?" Elsa called. "Alone?"

Kristoff smirked. "Never mind," he said as he left the courtroom. Now it was just Elsa and Anna in the room.

"So, why'd you want to talk to me?" Anna asked.

"Ugh, I need someone to talk to who isn't a guy," Elsa said.

"Don't I know," Anna said. They laughed.

"So, look, Elsa, I…" Anna started to say.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Anna chickened out. "Nothing. Want to get some sandwiches?"

"Sure. Why not?"

**So I know this was a long chapter. Truth is, I loved writing this one!**


	5. Lunch at Granny's

**Man, you guys really like this story don't you? With almost 300 views, this is my most popular story. I'm thinking about starting a poll. Vote now!**

Elsa and Anna stopped by Granny's and sat at a booth. They both ordered sandwiches. Granny's daughter, Ruby, gave them their food. When she left, Elsa decided to start up a conversation, something she was not used to.

So of course, she picked an awkward topic. "I saw you looking down Ruby's shirt," she said.

Anna's eyes widened. "Shh!" she whispered, "Keep it down!"

"Sorry," Elsa whispered back. "Are you…"

"Yes, Elsa."

Elsa sat back and took a deep breath. Then she exhaled.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm curious…"

Anna was so nervous. Her secret crush was right in front of her, and she knows she's lesbian.

"…what's it like?" Elsa finished.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"You know…"

"Oh, well, uh, that's my business." Anna said. "Hey, can I have your card?"

"Why…?" Elsa asked.

"I like you. I mean, not you, well I mean yes I do like you, but not like like you…" Anna sputtered.

Elsa put a finger up. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Jefferson sat down next to Elsa. "Ms. Flake, we're screwed." He said glumly.

"Now, Jefferson, you're wrong. We have him right where we want him." Elsa informed him.

Jefferson made a confused face. "How?"

"His last statement had a huge hole in it," said Elsa. "Think about it: If you did commit the crime the night before, and fingerprints got on the hat, why would you bring them back? Wouldn't you just flush the evidence or something?"

"True that," agreed Jefferson, "but it doesn't matter. He's too respected. People will take his word no matter what."

Mr. Gold and his wife, Lacey, were sitting at a table next to their booth. Mr. Gold chimed in.

"You know, Elsa, there's an easy way you can win that jury over," he said.

"How?" asked Elsa.

"Think about it. You're young, in your prime, and I can tell men are attracted to you. The jury has Dr. Whale, Mr. Nottingham, and a couple other men like them." He answered.

"So…?"

"They are thirsty for women, and definitely for you. All you have to do is bat your eyes at them and BOOM! you win." He suggested.

"So I need to use my beauty to win them over." Elsa concluded.

"You're welcome, dearie."

**Ooh, next chapter may be a steamy one! Thank you all for the support!**


	6. Elsa's Visitors

**Man, thank you guys! OVER 300!**

Turns out that recess was actually going to last the full day, so Elsa decided to go home and relax. She called Jefferson.

"Hey Jefferson," Elsa said on the phone, leaving a message, "Don't worry, you will be okay!"

Sheriff Woody stopped by. "Elsa," he told her, "We gotta talk."

Elsa and him sat at a table in her office. "What is it?" she asked.

"Elsa, Jefferson's going to have to stay in the station," Woody informed her.

"Why? He's innocent until proven guilty," Elsa said.

"Yes, but he is the one pegged for this," Woody responded, "and the people around him would kill him. He's safer there."

"Alright, fine."

Later she got a visit from Mr. Gold.

"What do you want Mr. Gold?" Elsa asked.

"Dearie, you need a suit to pull off the whole 'sway the jury' thing," Mr. Gold said.

"So what did you get?"

"Well, I am a spinster in my spare time, and Lacey can tailor, so we made _this_." He pulled out a blue suit on a hanger. It had a low cut skirt, and every button looked like a snowflake. It was the most beautiful professional outfit Elsa had ever seen.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold."

Meanwhile, Lacey was talking to Anna.

"Anna, I'm telling you, profess your love for that person." Lacey persisted.

"Lacey, I don't know…" Anna said.

"Anna. When I met Mr. Gold, he was a 'beast,' he was selfish, menacing. But that changed when I kissed him." Lacey explained to Anna.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Positive. Do It."

That night Elsa had her third visitor. This one knocked on her door. _Knock knockity knock_. She opened the door. It was Anna.

"Oh, Anna. What do you want?" asked Elsa, a bit surprised.

"Elsa, I—I love you. Here goes nothing." With that Anna kissed Elsa right on the lips.

Elsa pulled away. "ah—uh…" she stuttered.

Anna backed away. "I didn't think so. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"No, Anna—I liked it." Elsa said. They smiled.

Elsa closed the door and lifted up Anna by the thighs. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and was kissing her neck. Elsa dropped Anna down on the bed, still making out with her. Anna unbuttoned Elsa's shirt and threw it on the ground. Elsa pulled off Anna's shirt.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna moaned.

**So this is like the third update today. What will happen in the next chapter? Be sure to give feedback!**


	7. Kristoff Knows

**Whats up, guys? Last chapter was good, huh? Don't worry, it gets better!**

Elsa awoke. She looked at her right to confirm if last night was real. Anna was sleeping there. Last night _was_ real. Elsa smiled and woke Anna up.

"What?" Anna grumbled.

"Get your clothes on, Anna," Elsa whispered, "and sneak out."

"Why?" asked Anna

"Considering how this town is, some secrets are best left as secrets." Elsa explained.

"Agreed," said Anna.

Anna exited Elsa's office. Anna stepped out the door and froze up.

Standing there was Kristoff.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna gasped, "I was—well, see I kind of…uh…"

"Anna, you don't have to keep secrets from me." Kristoff said. "I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you." Anna said.

"Does anyone else know?" Kristoff asked.

"Lacey does, kind of," Anna answered.

"I'll drive you home."

**There you go! I'm sorry it's a little short.**


	8. Marlin Takes the Stand

**Oh My God! Nearly 600 views! I might as well update for you guys!**

Elsa got out the suit Mr. Gold and Lacey made for her. She put it on, put on her best makeup, and put her hair into a braid. Then she drove to the courthouse. She walked in, and instantly the jury was in a daze.

Anna saw her too and got a dreamy look in her eyes. _I hit that…_

Later during the trial, it was the girl who died's father to take the stand.

He put his left hand on the bible and rose his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Judge Hopper asked.

The father replied with, "Yes."

"Take a seat."

"Marlin, can you tell us where you were 3:30 a.m. on November 4th of this year?" Mr. Par asked.

"I most certainly can," replied Marlin, "I was still looking for my daughter, and Nemo, my son, told me we had a call from the police. They said they found my daughter dead in Mad Hatter here's house."

Jefferson was sitting next to Elsa, frantically making a hat.

"Why are you making a hat, Jefferson?" Elsa asked.

Jefferson told her it helps calm his nerves.

"So then what did you do?" Mr. Par asked.

"I drove over there right away. I didn't take Nemo with me."

"Hold on, Marlin," objected Elsa, "All due respect, and I could be wrong here, but there a few small holes in your story."

"Like what?" asked Marlin.

Elsa listed off a couple: Like why wasn't Nemo asleep, how could he be looking for his daughter when he's at home, and why did he involve Nemo in looking for her and then all of a sudden not?

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked Marlin angrily.

The courtroom became loud again.

"All right, that's enough!" Hopper pounded his gavel again.

**So, there's chapter 8! What will happen next? Are the tables turned? Decide in the poll!**


	9. Lab Rat

**So…800 views already? You guys are the best! Thank you so much!**

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Marlin," Elsa replied calmly. "Just stating out things that don't make sense." She noticed Dr. Whale eying her immensely. He was definitely sold.

"Ms. Flake, I can assure you, I am telling you the truth," Merlin stated. Elsa lowered her eyebrows.

Elsa looked over at the jury. All of them looked away and pretended not to notice her, but she knew they were.

Another trial went by, and again, no verdict was given. But Elsa was sure she got a lead. She went to her office, which was in her apartment, and went inside. She kicked off her shoes, and jumped onto the bed.

A knock on her door occurred. She got off the bed and approached the door. She turned the knob and opened the door. It was Anna.

"Anna, I told you-" Elsa started to say. Anna cut her off.

"I know what you said," Anna explained, "But I couldn't stay away."

Elsa smiled. "Okay, fine. Come on in."

Anna walked inside and hung her coat up. "Okay, I hope my roommate doesn't get suspicious." She said nervously.

Elsa shook her head, "From what you told me, she's probably too busy combing her hair to notice." The two laughed.

A couple hours later they were lying in the sheets, breathing heavily. Anna's head was on Elsa's chest.

"Hey Elsa?" asked Anna softly.

"Hmm?"

"Were you always lesbian?"

Elsa shifted her head on he pillow. "No, Anna, I haven't. I've always been curious. Like a scientist, I like to experiment. Try new things, gather the data, draw a conclusion. I told my dad about my curiosities with women, but he said, 'Conceal, don't feel, Elsa. No daughter of mine will be doing those things.'"

"Elsa?"

"Yes darling?"

"If you are the 'scientist'—am I just a lab rat?"

Elsa kissed Anna's head. "No dear," she softly replied, "You are so much more than that."

**Well, how'd you like the Elsa backstory? And ain't Elsa and Anna so cute together in this chapter?**


	10. Rapunzel Has a Visitor

**Hey, hey, hey! It's Friday, and that means no school tomorrow! Yay!**

Rapunzel wondered where Anna was. This was the second night she hadn't been here. But she didn't push the issue. It was Anna's business where she was…not her's. Her dorm room had a knocking sound on it.

She opened the door and saw the most handsome man she's ever seen…aside from her boyfriend Eugene, of course. He had a square jaw, blue eyes and black hair that was very nicely groomed.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," the man said in an almost heroic voice, "I'm looking for a woman named Anna. She in here?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "_Nein._ She hasn't been here all day. I can leave her a note for you. What's your name?" she asked, getting out a pen and pencil.

"Gaston," he replied.

"All right, I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thank you." He took a closer look at her. "Your hair looks amazing!"

She blushed. "Thank you."

He left, and she got on her computer, and skyped Eugene.

Eugene appeared on the screen. "Hey baby!"

"Hey Eugene!"

**I know this was a short chapter, but I've always wanted to do a Rapunzel chapter! And Gaston is here?! Will he cause trouble? Will Gold kill him? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Small Talk

**Hey guys, it's Free Hug Friday! Which is what I feel like giving all of you! Over 1,000 views? In a week, no less? Thank you!**

Anna arrived back at her dorm. Punz was there, typing away on her computer.

"Hey, Punz," Anna said. She gave a little wave.

Punz sprang out of seat with a mad look on her face. "Anna!" she growled, _"__Wo_ _bist du gewesen?!"_

Anna had a puzzled look on her face. "What?" she asked.

Punz corrected herself. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…" Anna mumbled. She did not need Punz to know.

"You've been gone for the last two days!" Punz shouted. "What gives?!"

Anna lowered her head. "Sorry…" she said meekly.

Punz let out a frustrated "Ugh!" and stormed off, leaving Anna alone with her thoughts. Anna got changed into new, clean clothes, and instantly threw her old ones into the dryer. She knew about Mike Wazoski and how he liked pantie raids. She did not need him grabbing hers.

She went to her professor, Mr. Ray's class and took a seat. He began his fun lecture that Anna did not want to miss. Her friend Hannah was next to her. She tapped Anna's shoulders.

"Where are you from again?" Hannah whispered.

"Norway," replied Anna, "you?"

"Montana," Hannah replied. "That place is great. Really the best of both worlds."

"Okay then."

Anna sighed. "I could be at the courthouse right now, watching the case." She grumbled. Of course, she would actually be watching Elsa.

Hannah scoffed. "You're actually following that?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"No, because I already know Jefferson's guilty," Hannah replied.

Anna cocked her head. "You don't know that. I believe in him."

**There's some university stuff for you? Thumbs up if you got all the references!**


	12. Read to Me

**Hey guys, it's Saturday and the sixth day of this story!**

Elsa still managed to adjourn the court. She was on borrowed time, she knew that, but at that moment she just didn't want to deal with it. She decided to visit the hospital, because she needed an aspirin or two.

She walked in and headed toward Whale's office. On her way she passed the hospital's John Doe, who was in a coma and was being read to by Mary Margeret Blanchard. Elsa was sure Mary liked John, but it was none of her business.

She knocked on Whale's door. Whale opened it.

He spoke first. "Ah, Ms. Flake, what a lovely surprise," he said kindly, "and as usual, you look _stunning_ today!"

Elsa shrugged. "Listen Whale, I have a headache. Got anything?" she asked.

"Aspirin. How's that sound?"

Meanwhile, Anna was at her dorm. She was trying to do her homework, but it was kind of hard with Punz talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

_"Oh, ja, es ist toll hier in Storybrooke,"_ she laughed. _"Wie ist es zu Hause?"_

Anna turned around. "Hey, Punz?"

Punz took the phone away from her ears, grasping it with both hands. _"Ja?"_

"Could you keep it down, please?" Anna asked politely.

Punz nodded and continued her conversation, lowering her voice.

Anna was miserable. Between Punz making cute talk to her boyfriend in German, and the whole Mad Hatter case, it had been a long week. Plus, Anna hadn't seen Elsa all day. All she wanted to do was turn on the fireplace, wrap herself in a blanket, and snuggle with Elsa while she was reading a book. Ask Elsa to read it aloud…

Anna let out a in-love sigh. In time…

Punz got off the phone. "Anna, Eugene is coming to visit. I'm going to be out of town tonight to pick him up from the airport."

Anna nodded. "Alright, Punz."

Punz left around nine. Half an hour after that, Elsa arrived.

"Hey Elsa," Anna greeted her. She stepped aside to let Elsa enter.

Anna shut the door. "Isn't is it freezing outside?" she asked.

Elsa shrugged. "Not really. The cold never bothered me anyway, love." She replied. She planted a small kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna blushed.

"So where's Punz?" Elsa finally asked.

"She left to pick up her boyfriend from the airport in Boston," explained Anna, "She'll be gone the whole night and probably the whole morning too."

Elsa grinned a little. "Good to know." She said.

Anna stopped her. "Yeah, Elsa?" she asked, getting out a blanket.

"Yeah?" Elsa responded.

"It's snowing outside," Anna said, turning on the fireplace. It was so great this university had them. "I thought maybe we could snuggle by the fireplace. Y'know, 1950's style."

Elsa sat on the lovechair by the fireplace. "Alright Anna, c'mere." She said, holding her arms out. Anna wrapped herself on the blanket and positioned herself so she was on Elsa, but a little to the side. She put her head on Elsa's chest and handed her a book.

"It's not complete without a book," she said.

Elsa took it and looked at the cover. "_Once Upon a Time _by August W. Booth. Hmm. Looks interesting." She said as she opened it up. She started to read.

Little did they know someone was watching thru the keyhole. Someone named Gaston.

**Ugh, Gaston! The little troublemaker! This is probably the fluffiest chapter I've written, so I hope you like it! Don't forget to favorite, follow and vote in the poll. Is Jefferson innocent? Is he guilty? Vote in the poll and you could decide!**

**Until later, fwiends! **


	13. Elsa's Guilt

**Hello, hello hello! This is chapter 13 (fingers crossed it doesn't bring bad luck) to celebrate 1,600 views! You guys are the best!**

Anna woke up in Elsa's arms, still in the lovechair.

"Well, Anna," Elsa said, "I see you're up."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Anna yawned. "I must've fallen asleep…"

Elsa smirked. "Are you saying I'm boring?"

Anna giggled. "No, Elsa, it's just that when you read…your voice is so smoothing. Like waves crashing on the shore."

Elsa managed to sneak out of the college undetected. It was still very early, so no one was really out yet. She made her way back to her apartment. Today was going to be a long day. She sighed.

She entered her room and got changed. She fixed her braid. Oh, if Dad only knew what she was doing…

Thinking that made her feel guilty. She was disobeying her father's wishes. She could only imagine how _that_ conversation would go. 'Hey Dad, I hope it's no big deal, but I had sex twice with some girl I hardly even know. And last night we snuggled by a fireplace.' He would be outraged.

But she had to be focused today. She had to win sooner or later. Or lose. Preferably win. She exited her room/office 3 hours later and went back outside to go to the courthouse. Then she ran into a man and dropped her paperwork

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," she fumbled, scrambling to pick up her papers. The man knelt down to help her.

"No matter, Ms. Flake, it's all right," he said. She perked her head up.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's a small town, everyone know everyone."

"Well, I don't know you. What's your name?" She asked him.

They both stood up. "The name is Gaston, ma'am," he said. Then he grabbed Elsa's face and kissed her on the lips. Elsa put her hands on his face, to pull away, but he was to strong.

Anna watched out her dorm window, and a single tear dropped from her eyes.

**Man, don't you just hate Gaston? This guy is so anti-Elsanna it isn't even funny! Thanks for reading. Be sure to follow and favorite and vote in the poll. Is Jefferson guilty? Is he innocent? Will he be wrongly accused? The power is in YOUR hands!**

**Until later, fwiends!**


	14. Break Up

**Hey fwiends! What's up! Are you ready for chapter 14 of this story?**

Elsa and Anna were at Elsa's home. Anna told Elsa they had to talk about something, so Elsa had to know what it was, so she let Anna come in.

"Elsa, I saw you kiss tat man," Anna said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? No, Anna! That is not what happened!"

Anna whipped her head around. "Oh yeah?! Then what DID happen?"

"Anna, he kissed me, and I was trying to pull back, but he was too strong!" Elsa explained.

"_Det er en løgn!"_ Anna shouted in Norwegian.

"It's not a lie, Anna!" Elsa insisted.

Anna shook her head. "Maybe, Elsa, but I know that deep down you liked."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one, you're a lawyer! You're job is to lie! Also, you were never actually lesbian, you were straight! You told me I was more than a lab rat—doesn't seem like that now! Let me guess, I'm just a failed experiment, huh? Just gonna put me up on a shelf and forget about me, huh?"

Elsa's voice broke. "Anna…"

Anna shook her head and turned away from Elsa. "You know what, I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore. And don't you bother me anymore, either."

Anna left.

**There you go! Sorry it was a little short!**


	15. The Aftermath

**Hey, so I'm almost at 2,000 views! I did not think I'd get this much! Thank you guys!**

Elsa sighed. Thanks to that man, Anna was gone. Out of her life.

Elsa sat down and cried. She was not ready to do this case. She wanted to just ball up in a corner and cry.

The case did not end well for her: the jury ruled guilty as charged. Great, lost her first case ever.

"Jefferson, you are innocent," Elsa said, "I'll try to get the court appease. We can win this."

Jefferson shook his head. "No, ma'am, I'm not going to put you thru any more trouble."

Elsa's headache was getting worse. She didn't give any thought to it, though. She didn't really care anymore. She met Lacey Gold at Granny's.

"Anna came to me," Lacey informed her, "and told me her dilemma. What's going on?"

"We…" Elsa's voice started to break, "…we b-broke up. Some m…some man tricked Anna. I forgot his name…"

"Describe him," Lacey asked.

"Okay, uh, he had black hair, blue eyes…square jaw. He wore yellow gloves…"

Lacey's ears perked. "Oh my god, Gaston!"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Listen, Elsa," Lacey said, "That man is no good. He was in love with me. The feeling…wasn't mutual. He and Mr. Gold got in a bit of a row."

"Sounds like him." Elsa agreed.

Anna was in her dorm. Punz and Eugene were in there, talking to each other. In German, of course.

Anna saw how happy they were and became angry. "Would you two please _shut up?!_" Anna shouted angrily.

Punz spoke. "Are you having a bad day, Anna?" she asked.

Anna sniffled. "Yes, and I…I would rather be alone right now."


	16. Kyl Wssel

Mr. Gold was met by Gaston, who entered his shop with a swagger to his step and a smug look on his face. Gold had distasteful look enter his features.

"Gaston," he said lowly.

Gaston smirked. "Mr. Gold."

"I'd suggest you leave Gaston-" Mr. Gold warned, "Before I hurt you."

Gaston laughed. "Like you could do anything—you can't even _walk_ on your own!"

"Tread lightly, pretty boy," Gold said thru his teeth.

"I'll tread as heavily as I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Maybe, but maybe I can," a voice behind him said. Gaston turned around and saw a handsome man with a huge canister in his arms. He was also carrying a tiki staff as well.

"Oh, don't mind me," the man said, "I found some stuff I want Gold here to look into. Now could you please move, _now?"_

Gaston left the shop. The man placed the stuff on the counter.

"Good to see you again, Rake," Gold said to the man.

The man rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone call me that? I told you my name is Kyle."

"Kyle Wessel, expect spelled with no e's, correct?"

Kyl nodded. "Indeed."

"Well, Kyl, what do we have here?" Gold asked, putting on his best business face.

Kyle shook his head. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Gold examined them. "Well the tiki staff is—oh—probably around 6,000 years old. The canister—oh, dear, this canister was used in the Russian Sleep Experiment of '46. This is a very rare item. Wherever did you find it?"

Kyl shrugged. "Not sure, to tell you the truth. My wife, Amy, she—she found it in the attic one day. Honest to God I don't how we got it."

**Ohhh, I'm bringing Kyl Wssle—AKA The Rake—into this! Any of you who read **_**The Battle For Arendelle **_**would've gotten the canister and staff references. Thanks for reading!**


	17. A War is Coming

Elsa walked out of her apartment room and looked at the wall. She sighed. Painted on the hall wall, next to her door, in big letters, was the word _SLUT._ She grabbed a sponge, soap and water and began scrubbing. A man almost walked by her, and noticed what she was doing.

"Do you have an extra sponge?" he asked kindly. Soon he was helping her scrub as well.

Elsa stopped. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Helping people is what I do," he said. He smiled charmingly.

"Oh really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. The name's Kyl." He held out his hand.

Elsa shook it. "Elsa—have we met?"

Kyl shrugged. "I think so—in another life, perhaps."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you actually believe in that?"

Kyl nodded again. "Yes ma'am, I do."

Elsa shook her head. "You're too nice, you know? Everyone hear heard the stories about me and Anna, and now the whole town is after me."

Kyl laughed a little. "Not everyone, dear, but the town is quite divided on subjects like this. So be careful, Miss Flake."

"I'm sorry?"

Kyl had a serious look on his face. "There is a war coming, Miss Flake," he said to her, "and there will be casualties."

**Woah, that is dramatic! That is chapter 17 for ya! I'm sorry it was so short!**


	18. Shots Fired

"Kill her! Kill the slut!"

Those were the chants coming from outside of Anna's college. Anna heard the chants and shuttered. She sat on her bed, and began to cry. Punz burst into the door, and slammed it behind her. "We have a problem," she said in a panic.

"No, Punz, not we. Me. I have a problem." Responded Anna.

Outside, the crowd was being led by Albert Spencer. They were out for blood, Anna knew it. Her and Punz watched in horror as the crowd began to make their way to the doors. Then they stopped. Anna and Punz watched as Mr. Gold made his way to the crowd. As he walked the crowd separated for him, like Moses and the Red Sea.

"Mr. Spencer, you and I need to have a little chat." He said slowly. An old man emerged from the crowd.

"You looking for me?" he asked with aggressively.

Mr. Gold turned his focus to him. "Yes, dearie, I want to talk to you," he said.

"You can't stop me," he said. Another voice spoke: "But I can, partner."

The whole crowd turned their attention to Sheriff Woody, who tipped his hat.

"Yes siree, I can stop you, after all, it's my job and all," he stated.

Albert whistled and all of a sudden the crowd turned onto Sheriff Woody and started beating him. Anna and Punz put their hands over their mouths in shock, when a man bust thru their door. It was Mr. Nottingham. The two girls screamed and balled up in the corner farthest from him.

All of a sudden Mr. Nottingham fell down. Behind him was Kyl and Elsa. Kyl was holding a rifle, which Anna could only guess the butt of it hit Mr. Nottingham in the head. Elsa was in a state of panic. Kyl held out his arm. "Come," he said.

Outside Gold was trying to break up the riot. He had to resort to whacking people with his cane, which did little. Kyl ran outside, keeping the 3 girls behind him.

Kyl yelled, "STOP!" he held up his rifle. They didn't listen. He gave another warning: "I'LL SHOOT!" he yelled. Still nothing. He took aim at the first person he saw, and fired, hitting them in the shoulder. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I shot him in the shoulder," Kyl warned, "I could kill him if I wanted."

Albert Spencer scoffed. "You're lying."

Kyl put his finger on the trigger, but did not pull it. "Wanna find out?"

Spencer shouted, "Let's get out of here!" The crowd ran off.

Amy ran out of the college and to Kyl. She kissed him.

"Kyl, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Not a scratch, my little mermaid," he answered.

**Woah! Was that intense or what?! Kyl was right after all: This a war, and already there are casualties! Also, yes, Amy was Ariel in another life. I know it doesn't match up with the show, but in this Storybrooke everyone's normal (Well, not magical or from a magical land—normal might be a stretch) people in a non-magical, "normal" town.**


	19. Anna Breaks Down

Elsa's headache was getting worse, and she was starting to grow concerned. She wanted to talk to Anna. They were sitting in the hospital, waiting for the update on Sheriff Woody.

"Anna…" Elsa started. Anna cut her off.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

Elsa withdrew. Why couldn't Anna just talk to her?

Doctor Whale stepped out of the ER room. Kyl shot up.

"How is he?" he asked.

Doctor Whale inhaled, then exhaled. "Well, uh," he reported, "He has 4 broken ribs, a sprained arm, and two fractured leg bones, so…that's the best case scenario. But—I think he'll live."

A sense of relief washed over Kyl.

Elsa asked Doctor Whale: "Could you take a look at me? I have a massive headache, and those aspirins aren't working."

"Sure," Whale answered, "Come on in."

Amy looked at Anna. "Anna, you need to talk with that woman," she said.

Anna became angry. "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO TALK TO HER?!" she yelled. "I hate her! She made my life miserable! She's insubordinate and churlish!" her voice broke and she started crying onto Amy's shoulders. "Oh, I loved her so much." She sobbed. "I trusted her. And she…she broke that trust…and my heart."

"Hey," Amy said to her, "Gaston is a troublemaker, and I can assure that kiss wasn't consensual."

"I don't know if I believe that."

_"Gott damm."_ Punz said.

Amy replied, "Yep. _Gott damm _indeed."

Doctor Whale walked out of the door again, with a sad look on his face.

Anna asked, "What is it?"

"I checked out Elsa. What I'm about to tell all of you will be hard to hear…" he said.

**Oh no! What is it?! Thank you guys for 2,700 views! You guys are the best! Oh by the way, a put a quote from Key and Peele's "Substitute Teacher". Thumbs up if you found it! **


	20. Thanksgiving of 2008

Elsa was 15. It was the Thanksgiving of 2008. Elsa was sitting at the table with her father, her friend Olaf, Gerda and Kai. They were in the middle of prayer, which for the first time ever, was being led by Elsa.

"Dear Heavenly Father," Elsa prayed, "We thank you for this joyous occasion. We thank you for this blessed food, and we thank you for this family we can call our own. Please keep us safe and sound, and let us enjoy ourselves this Thanksgiving. Amen."

Everyone else repeated her last statement in harmony. Then they got to eating. There were all sorts of things to choose from: stuffing, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, corn, pumpkin spice, and of course, a huge turkey in the center to top it all off. Yes, it was quite a feast.

"So Elsa," Gerda said, "I'm dying to know about you're current life."

Elsa swallowed the piece of Turkey in her mouth (of course, she chewed it up first). "Well, uh," she explained, "I'm going to major in Law School."

Kai smirked. "Know what you're going to do already, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes sir, and I've already got a scholarship from this school in Maine."

Olaf asked excitedly: "Ooh! What is it, what it is?!"

Elsa giggled. "Well, it's called Monsters University or something."

Elsa's father wiped his mouth. "Yes." He explained, "Monsters University. Believe it or not, it's actually the 3rd best Law School in North America, 5th worldwide.

Kai had a look of approval on his face. "Sounds pretty good," he said. "But America? That's so far from Arendelle. And can you even speak English?" he asked.

"A little," Elsa replied. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Can I talk to a minute…alone?"

Her father nodded and got up out of his chair. They went to another room.

"What it is it, Snowflake?" he asked.

"Dad, I know this is a really bad time and all, but I've got these feelings…all bottled up inside me. I'm lusting after someone, Dad." She said quietly.

Her father grew concerned and asked, "Who's the guy?"

"Well Dad, it's not actually anyone in particular…" explained Elsa, "And to be clear, it's not a 'guy'…"

Her father put his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa, you need to conceal, not feel those feelings. No daughter of mine will be doing those immoral things."

Elsa became angry. "Dad, would you just stop?! God, you take your job as a preacher way too seriously!"

Her father raised his voice. "That is blasphemy! Do you want to go to Hell?"

Elsa lowered her head. "No." she said meekly.

Her father calmed down. "Good," he said, "Now let's get back to eating."

**Wasn't this an interesting chapter? Thanksgiving, Olaf…And an Elsa flashback! Thanks a million to you guys for reading!**


	21. The Breakup of 2010

Anna was 15. It was the Thanksgiving of 2010. She had finished her fill of the feast, and went into town to meet up with her boyfriend, Hans. She felt a little guilty, dating him by day and by night hooking up with a girl, but she decided today she would not be guilty anymore. She would break up with him and go about her life.

She saw Hans waiting for her and walked up to him.

"Hey Hans," she said.

"Hey Anna," Hans said. "Look what I got you!" he said in a sing-songy voice.

He pulled out a beautiful necklace.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Anna got a lump in her throat. _Great, _she thought, _Of all the days for him to do something sweet for me, it's today._ She faked a smile. "Yes," she said. She put it on.

"Yeah, I spent 2 months saving my money to get it for you," he said, "And keeping it a secret was pretty hard—You know, having 12 brothers and all."

_C'mon, Anna, _her conscience said to her, _you can do this. Don't make it any harder than it has to be._

Another part of her conscience spoke to her. _No, Anna! _It said, _Not now! Look at what he gave you! Wait at least a week, girl!_

The other part of her conscience gave an argument. _Anna, you always say "Next week." You've been saying that…for THREE weeks. Now is the time!_

Then the other part argued back, _That's so cold-hearted! Anna, I know you want to be done with him, but seriously? Like this? Come on now!_

The two sides of her conscience, the yin and the yang, were locked in an epic battle for supremacy. And neither would give until Anna, the yo of the equation, would pick a side.

Anna was kind of frozen, not moving at all, still trying to decide what to do.

A look of concern entered Hans's face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ah—uh—ehh…" Anna stuttered.

"Anna?" Hans asked with concern.

Anna swallowed hard. "Hansithinkyou'reverysweetbutIdon'tthinkthiswillworkoutanymore." She said quickly.

Hans was shocked, and slowly became angry. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry!" Anna said and ran away.

**Oh, poor Hans and poor Anna! Thank you for reading!**


	22. The Killer

**So, recently I hit a whopping 3,000 on this story! Thanks for all the support!**

"Cancer?" asked Anna, shocked.

Doctor Whale slowly nodded his head. "Stage two," he said, "We're going to have to keep her here."

Anna ran outside. When she was outside, she collapsed and cried. Today was a terrible day. Albert Spencer approached her. She looked up in time to see a fist falling upon her. Then everything when dark.

Albert Spencer picked her up, put her in his truck, and drove off, with a smug look on his face. Gaston was in the back of Spencer's truck. Gaston was thinking about his victory. He killed that girl and got away with it.

Albert pulled up to his house. He carried Anna out of the truck and into the house. Gaston followed.

"Okay Gaston," Albert said, "once we kill this slut we are going to place her in Mr. Parr's home. Got it?"

Gaston agreed, but on one condition. If they would kill Anna, they were going to take their time. They tied Anna down onto a table.

"Spencer, wake her up," ordered Gaston. Albert woke Anna up.

"What the—Oh my god!" Anna screamed, "LET ME GO!" she struggled and squirmed, but to no avail.

Gaston outstretched an arm behind him. "Duct tape." Albert put a roll of duct tpe on Gaston's hand. Gaston placed a piece on Anna's mouth. Anna's cries were now muffled.

"Saw," ordered Gaston. Albert gave him the saw.

Gaston put the saw up to Anna's right arm. "Take a good look," Gaston said to Anna. She turned her head towards her arm and her muffled cries became louder.

"I'm sorry slut, I couldn't hear you," Gaston said mockingly. Anna gave a muffled cry.

Gaston turned his head toward Albert. "Spencer, what did she say?" he asked in a mocking voice.

An evil grin crept on Albert's face. "I think she said she wants you to cut it off," he said evilly.

Gaston turned back to Anna. "Is it?"

Anna shook her head rapidly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Gaston laughed. "Spencer, hold her head to where she can see her arm." Spencer did that.

Gaston took the saw and jammed it into Anna's arm. Anna let out a muffled cry and tried to look away, but Spencer made sure she couldn't. Gaston sawed away slowly, making the pain more agonizing. He did this until _SNAP! _Her arm disconnected from her body and fell off the table. Anna passed out.

**Oh no, Anna! She's in trouble! What will happen to her?!**


	23. The Finale

**Welcome! Welcome all and I'm proud to say we made it! The finale is here! Don't worry, there will be an epilogue and possibly a sequel, but for now this is it! Thanks so much for the support you guys have given me! Enjoy!**

All of a sudden, the door busted open, and Elsa burst thru the door. She had to find Gaston and give him a piece of her now cancerous mind. But she caught him red-handed, and now she had other plans.

"Oh my God! Anna!" she screamed. She tried to run to Anna, but Albert Spencer grabbed her. She struggled and kicked, and finally decided to bite Spencer's hand. He let go, and Gaston tried to punch her, but she swiftly dodged it and grabbed the saw.

She pointed it at Gaston's direction.

Gaston tried to use his silver tongue to get out of the situation.

"Woah, Elsa," he said calmly, "Don't do something you'll regret."

Elsa started incing her way towards gaston. Albert bolted out of there, leaving Gaston alone.

Elsa said sternly, "Oh please, I've got cancer. So what?"

Step.

"It's for someone I love."

Step.

"So I've learned…to let it go."

She swung and the saw landed halfway into Gaston's neck. Gaston dropped to the ground, gurgling. Elsa turned to the table Anna was on and unstrapped her.

Anna woke up and noticed her arm, or lack thereof. "Mhmm!" she screamed, still having the tape on her. Elsa ripped it off her mouth.

"My arm!" screamed Anna.

"Shh, Anna, I know," Elsa cooed, "We're going to help you."

A tall handsome man entered the room. "Elsa, we found Albert Spencer," he informed her.

"Thank you, Deputy Humbert." Elsa replied.

"Please, just call me Graham."

Elsa lifted Anna up and carried her outside and to the hospital. Soon Elsa was in her room in the hospital, getting help for her tumor. Doctor Whale entered the room.

"Anna is doing fine, though she obviously can't use her right arm ever again." He told her.

"I want to see Anna," Elsa said.

"Um, we just finished the surgery and-" Whale started to say. Elsa cut him off.

"I don't care! I want to see her!" she broke down and sobbed, "Please?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Doctor Whale said. He left the room.

Anna was awake in her room. Doctor Whale entered and said, "Elsa wants to see you." Too tired to argue, Anna agreed. The nurses helped her up and guided her to Elsa's room.

The door opened and Anna walked in. A smile appeared on Elsa's face. "Hi Anna," she said.

"Hi Elsa."

Elsa gestured to Anna. "Come closer, please."

Anna walked up to next to her bed.

"The doctors are going to start my surgery. With any luck, they should get it out." Elsa said to Anna, "I want you to be here. I want you to hold my hand thru it."

Anna said softly, "I'm still mad."

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry if I hurt you…Gaston tricked you, yes, but I still hurt you," Elsa replied.

Anna took Elsa's hand with her left arm, her only remaining one, and bowed her head. Doctor Whale and the doctors entered the room and started the surgery.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said.

"I love you, too."


	24. Epilogue

Anna was getting into her Wedding Dress. It was a lot harder to do things with one arm, yes, but luckily she had Lacey to help her. For her maiden of honor she had Lacey, because she was the one who kind of got it rolling.

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!" Anna said frantically.

"Don't be," said Lacey, "This is the best day of your life, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, Anna," Lacey said, putting the veil onto Anna, "It's time."

Lacey opened the door for Anna, and sneaked her way to the alter. Then Anna slowly made her way down the isle. In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of roses, courtesy of Lacey's father. The song "Here Comes The Bride" was playing.

Elsa saw her and smiled. Her tumor was removed half a year ago, and her hair was full-grown back, and in a braid. Elsa insisted on wearing a suit, as that's all she's ever been completely comfortable in. Her suit was blue, and had a miniskirt so it wasn't too guyish. Amy Wssel was her maiden of honor.

Anna finally got up there. The music ended, and Judge Hopper, who was the one marrying them, spoke.

"You may say your vows," He spoke. Elsa started.

"Anna," she said, "You and I have been on a year-long path, and it hasn't been easy. There were many complicated things. But I never stopped loving you, and never will. You brought me something I haven't had in a long time. _Happiness._"

Anna then spoke.

"Elsa," she said, "When I first met you I was lost on so many things. You showed me who I was and made me stronger. And while I've been with you, I've lost some things, one being an arm. But I'd rather lose that than lose you."

The two kissed. The room exploded with cheers of joy. The front row especially: On Anna's side Kristoff, Punz and Eugene, and Mr. Gold; On Elsa's side Olaf, Kai, Gerda, Kyl and…her father, who was nothing but proud for his daughter.

**And that's a wrap! Thank you guys so much for reading, and be sure to wait for the sequel!**


End file.
